


Haz el Amor No Tarjetas de Nota Espanol

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only clingy girls were jealous of other girls and she was so not a clingy girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haz el Amor No Tarjetas de Nota Espanol

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. The title translates to Make Love not Spanish Note Cards. Thanks to [](http://deselfleur.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deselfleur.livejournal.com/)**deselfleur** for hooking me up with the Spanish. The Google translation was close but wrong.

March 1998

“Damn, it rains here a lot.” Megan sat on Hotch’s desk listening to Smokey and the Miracles on the radio. She looked out of his window. “Doesn’t that depress you?”

“Not really.” Hotch replied. He was sitting on his bed with a pack of yellow 3x5 cards and a Sharpie. There was a Spanish test at the end of the week and he wanted an A. He hated tests on Friday but it was Tuesday. There was plenty of time to get it all in his brain. “Honestly, Dallas gets about 35” of precipitation a year. DC gets close to 39”. It’s not that big of a difference.”

“I never remember it raining that much there. I guess because it was so damn hot. Did you know that North Central Texas only trails the Mojave Desert, southern Nevada, and southeastern California for hottest summers? I remember my Uncle used to say it’s hotter than a school bus full of cheerleaders. Pleasant, huh?”

“That’s a colorful comparison.”

“People in Texas tend to lean toward the colorful. How did you know that, about precipitation?” she turned to glance at him before going back to the rain soaked window.

“The simple answer is that I'm a nerd.” Hotch said.

“Is there a complicated answer?”

“I'm sure there is but I haven’t come up with it yet. Did you finish your homework?”

“I finished enough of it. I didn’t do my Latin; I'm probably gonna copy off of someone tomorrow. It’s a total violation of the honor code but what they don’t know won't hurt me.”

“You don’t do that a lot, do you?”

“Nope.” Megan shook her head. “I'm not a big fan of school; I have the attention span of a tsetse fly sometimes. But Georgetown Day isn’t bad. At least I'm not bored to death like I was at St. Anne’s Academy. I still owe my mother a nice shove down the stairs for that one.”

“What's St. Anne’s Academy?” Hotch asked. He knew she transferred from there but knew nothing about the school. It wasn’t in DC and he’d never been to Dallas.

“It’s a day school in Fort Worth. It’s where the daughters of privilege go and learn how to be proper rich girls. I wanted to kill everyone in that place. I did…” Megan stopped talking. _Silly girl_ , she chastised herself, _not a good plan to tell the boy you like that you lost your virginity with one of the teachers. Not a good plan at all_.

“What?” Hotch looked up from his note cards. “You did what, Megan?”

“I did have a friend there.” she lied, clearing her throat. “She was expendable though. Not to sound harsh but I could tell that she was becoming like all the rest of them. Sometimes it’s better to be by yourself.”

“I know the feeling.”

“You do, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “Of course you can't go through life all alone. Human beings have to form attachments of some kind or they won't survive.”

“Why?”

“Human contact is a necessity.”

“Some human contact can be a lot of fun.” Megan replied with a cheeky grin.

“Yes, and according to psychology that contact is a basic human need.”

“No shit? Wait, you're talking about Maslow aren’t you? I remember reading about him.”

“Yes, Maslow created a hierarchy of needs. At the very bottom is physiological, which includes food, water, sleep, and sex. But it’s not the same as actual sexual intimacy, which is two tiers up in the love box.”

“Maslow got slammed by a lot of people in his community.” Megan said. “They said his work was too individualistic and ethnocentric.”

“Well, psychology is the study of the individual mind so…” Hotch shrugged. “I'm not saying its perfect; one thing about social science is it can never be exact. I'm just saying that it’s not always good to be by yourself.”

“I hear ya. What are you doing over there?”

“I'm getting these note cards ready to study for my Spanish test. Sometimes I don’t think my mind is capable of grasping foreign language. I'm struggling in this class more than any other.”

“They say it’s better to learn as a child, while your mind is still being shaped. That’s why they teach Spanish on Sesame Street.” Megan replied. “I do OK in Latin. I prefer dead languages.”

“Emily speaks like five languages, did you know that?”

“No.”

“Yeah, she's actually taking Arabic cuz she practically grew up in the Middle East. She’s been speaking it her entire life. She also speaks fluent Spanish, Italian, Latin, and a passable Russian.”

Megan didn’t say anything; she just listened to him and the rain. Emily wasn’t his real sister, was it possible that Hotch had feelings for her? It wasn’t as if he talked about her all the time or anything, but they lived together and they were close. She’d often heard him refer to her as his twin. She wanted to ask him about it, mostly out of curiosity and not jealousy. Megan totally wasn’t prepared at this moment to say she was jealous.

Only clingy girls were jealous of other girls and she was so not a clingy girl. Emily was cool people anyway. She liked The Sugarcubes, The Cure, Ang Lee films, and Kate Winslet. If Megan could actually tolerate being around people in more than miniscule doses she might pursue a friendship with Emily.

But that might be too weird because she was Hotch’s sister. Megan also hated Emily’s best friend. That Lindsay girl just rubbed her the wrong way. Oh well, such was life. She wondered how Hotch really felt about her.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you and Emily aren’t real brother and sister. Yet you always call her your twin. Why?”

“Uncle Dave started it. Our birthdays are exactly three weeks apart, we both have dark hair and eyes, and though our noses aren’t similar they are prominent. Lots of people who don’t know us think we’re siblings…everyone at school thinks we are. It’s nice to have that with someone; I was an only child for a long time.”

“I still am.” Megan said. “I think it would be nice to have a buffer with my mom. Still, I'm not sure I can share space with someone. I'm sure I’d be bad at that.”

“Well you definitely have to share space with siblings. There was a time when we only had one bathroom.” Hotch replied. “It led to interesting adventures.”

“I don’t think I want that kind of adventure. I need my bathroom time; I love my baths. I can just imagine Morgan banging on the door and my ignoring him.”

“Yeah, and he does bang on the door.”

“I'm not surprised.” She smiled a little. “Hey, am I distracting you? I can just go home if I am. Here you are trying to work and I'm just blabbing away. I'm sorry.”

“There's nothing to apologize for.” Hotch said. “I thought you were going to stay for dinner at least.”

“Well,” Megan looked at her watch. “It’s almost seven. When’s dinner?”

“Everyone probably ate already…I told Jason we’d get some later. Is spaghetti OK?”

“Sure.”

“OK. Just let me finish up these last few cards and we can eat. The kids are probably downstairs watching TV. You don’t mind do you?”

“It’s their house, not mine.” Megan replied. “I don’t have a right to mind Aaron.”

“I know. I also know that sometimes you're not comfortable around people. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I want to be more comfortable around your family.”

“Good.” Hotch couldn’t help his dimples poking into his cheeks when he grinned. She was his girlfriend now. He’d asked and she said yes. So they would be spending more time together in his family home. “They like you.”

“Then I think we’ll all be OK.” Megan replied. “I also think you should stop focusing on Espanol for a few minutes and come over here.”

“Would you like to be kissed?” he asked.

When he asked that, Megan trembled. Sometimes Hotch seemed so naïve about making out and sex while at other times she suspected he knew way more than he was letting on. It was just one more thing that intrigued her about this boy. Megan could probably know him forever and still have something to learn. It was a good reason to stick around.

“Come over here and find out.”

Hotch put his note cards to the side and got off the bed. He walked across the room to his desk. Megan turned from facing the window to facing the door. She sat with her legs apart even though she was wearing her uniform skirt. Taking hold of Hotch by his belt, Megan pulled him close.

Their first kiss was soft and sweet; Hotch deepened it. He wrapped his arms around her as the kisses continued. She ran her fingers through his hair and his hands moved up her back. Megan smiled as she pulled away.

“C'mere.” Hotch pulled her closer and kissed her again.

“You're making my mind wander to things other than spaghetti, Aaron Hotchner.”

“Should I apologize?”

“You better not.” She kissed his nose.

“Fine, I won't. But I will feed you. Jason’s spaghetti is the best; you're gonna love it.”

“I'm gonna love anything…I'm starving.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hotch asked. “We could’ve eaten sooner.”

“I know how you get when you're studying.” After another kiss, Megan hopped off the desk.

She walked across the room for her backpack. It was getting late so it was better to leave after dinner. Her mother probably wasn’t going to be looking for her but it was raining and she had to take the train from The Palisades to Foggy Bottom. So Hotch took hold of her hand, leaving his room and heading downstairs. In the upstairs hallway, they ran into Emily.

“Hey guys.” She smiled.

“Hi Emily.” Megan replied.

“We’re gonna get some spaghetti and then I’ll walk Megan to the train.” Hotch said.

“You can drive if you want. It’s starting to rain harder.”

Hotch and Emily got a car for Christmas last year right after they both turned 16. They argued back and forth about what to get. Hotch was set on an American car and Emily wanted something cool. They settled on a Ford Mustang, which fit both of their criteria. After a bickering match on color, Dave picked the color and didn’t let them see until the deal was done. It was silver blue and they both loved it.

“Its raining harder?” Megan asked.

“Yeah, getting really nasty out there.” Emily replied.

“Oh well I’ll definitely drive then. You shouldn’t be on the train in this weather if you don’t have to be.”

“Aaron…”

“No arguments; don’t even bother.” He smiled. “I'm going to drive you home. It’s not a problem.”

“Fine.” Megan sighed but she managed a smile.

Emily smiled as well. “Dinner was delicious…enjoy it you guys.”

She walked to Jason’s room and Megan just watched her. Then she kept going with Hotch. When he looked at her, she smiled.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure? While I love to see you smile, you don’t do it often enough.”

She kissed his cheek as they walked down the stairs. Megan wasn’t really sure but she also had difficulty articulating what she was feeling. She hardly knew if she was feeling anything.

It was so easy to talk to Hotch, easier than with anyone she knew before. But that didn’t mean she was ready in any way, shape, or form to spill her guts. Her deep inner thoughts, which would probably be like Latin to him, were still hers. They may not always stay that way but they would tonight.

“I'm sure.”

***

  



End file.
